GRIS OSCURO (traduccion)
by karl79
Summary: Chistian Grey conoce a Anastasia Stele en un evento de caridad. Christian quería a Anastasia como su sumisa pero Ana ha aplicado para pasante en GEH. Ana se une a GEH como asistente de Christian. tanto la historia original como los personajes le pertenecen a EL James, esta historia le pertenece a Anastasia DeSilva, yo solo la traduje sin fines de lucro
1. La Primera Reunion

**Totos los personajes le pertenecen a EL James y la historia le pertenece a Anastasia DeSilva, yo solo me di a la tarea de traducirla, espero les guste. la autora toda tiene en proceso la historia, ya he traducido algunos capítulos, solo me falta hacer algunas correcciones lo tratare de hace lo mas pronto posible para ponerme a la par con la autora. que la disfruten **

**" Por enésima vez Kate ... NO VOY A IR A LA CENA DE CARIDAD !** " grita Ana . a Kate por la invitación a una gala de caridad en la mansión Grey para la organización Cooping Together, pero Ana esta Reacia en aceptar la invitación a la cena de caridad, **no es una taza de te.**

**" Ana ... tengo las entradas, Ethan no viene. Estaré sola . Mamá y papáinsistieron para que vengas con nosotros. Por favor, por favor por favor "  
**  
**"Está bien .. no tengo nada que ponerme** ! " Ana refunfuña y Kate tiene la solucion a eso  
**" Ah .. tengo algo para ti. No te preocupes Anastasia ! "** Kate sale corriendo a su habitación para recoger un vestido ... desde la puerta del cuarto esta kate agitando un vestido para ana.

2 horas mas tarde, están lista esperando a los padres de kate.

**" ¿De qué es el evento Kate ? "** pregunta ana

**" Ah .. es un evento anual que el Sr. y la Sra. Grey hacen para recaudar fondos para un  
organización de caridad llamada cooping together, para personas sin hogar y niños abandonados. Mamá y papá contribuyen, desde el dia de la graduación nos invitaron a Eathan y ami, y ya que Eathan no pudo asistir por eso te estoy invitando! "**ella sonrie .

**"Yah .. para hacerte compañia cierto !** " Ana gruñe.

Kate Sonrie **"también tendras la oportunidad de de ver a Chistian Grey. Recuerdas en tipo que entreviste para el periódico escolar…. Y que entrego nuestros títulos."** Kate continua sonriendo ,

Ana no pudo asistir a la ceremonia de graduación debido a una infeccion estomacal.

**"Hay tenias que recordarme que me perdi la graduación "** Ana gruñe. **Como sea y quien es ese tal Elliot? Es otro grey?,** ana pregunta a Kate, kate sonríe y su cara se ilumina  
**"Yah .. te lo voy a presentarles, Él es tan ahh ...mamá lo aprovaria ya sabes ! "**

Los padres de Kate recogió a las chicas y se dirigieron a la mansión de Grey, cuando  
llegaron, Ana quedo sorprendida con la decoración. habia una carpa y luces rosas a lo largo del camino desde la puerta principal hasta la entrada de la carpa.

Al llegar a la entrada el el conductor, los bajo en la entrada y fue a estacionar el coche, ana camina cuidadosamente al lado de kate, ya que es la primera vez que asiste a una cena formal, después de comprobar sus asientos ana se dirige a su mesa con kate, los padres de kate ya se habían ido a mezclar entre los invitados importantes

Todo el camino desde la marquesina hasta su mesa, se siente observada y expresa su preocupación a kate. Ella le susurra **, "Kate… siento como si alguien me observara. Tengo esa sensacion incomoda**

**Ana, Te ves impresionante, la mitad de los homnbre al rededor te miran. Disftura de la noche nena" **el teléfono de kate suena, es Elliot que viene a su encuentro.

**"Hola nena! "** Elliot abraza a Kate y mira a Ana , **" tu debe ser Ana ... "**

Antes que Elliot se acerque a abrazarla , Ana estira su mano para estrecharla **"Hola Elliot ! "**

Kate y Elliot comienzan a hablar y Ana empieza a mirar a su alrededor, encontrándose con un par de ojos grises que la están mirando. Ana sintió que esos ojos eran hipnotizantes. Aquel hombre se acerca a ella, y Elliot lo toma por os hombros y lo presenta como Christian Grey. Ana no podía creer que aquel hombre que la estaba mirando era Christian Grey, Christian tiende la mano para saludar a kate y se vuelve hacia ana.

Ana siente como un escalofrio recorre su espalda. El toma su mano y dice **" Anastasia Steele "** sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos azules,

**"****Encantado de conocerla Srita. Steele , soy Christian Grey"**

una joven salta de la nada y lo abraza rompiendo el hechizo. Ana pone su atención en la joven que se ve bastante animada, se trata de Mia Grey

Es hora de ir a sus mesas para la cena, Ana se encuentra muy nerviosa, capto a Christian mirándola un par de veces. Ella se siente atraída por Christian. La hace sentir diferente, nunca antes se había sentido asi por otro hombre.

Christian no ha podido sacarse de la mente a la hermosa Morena que es Anastasia, Ha estado sin sumida durante 3 meses y es el momento de encontrar una nueva y Anastasia parece ser la elección perfecta. Podra Anastasia cumplir ese papel?


	2. La cena, Primera Reunion

PVC

Ella se ve Impresionante con ese vestido straple azul profundo de satín. El vestido hace resaltar sus cautivadores ojos azules. Zapatos Dorados, aretes de aro, un broche en el pelo y un maquillaje simple, quien será. Elliot está hablando con su amiga quien trae un vestido color rojo brillante, Demasiado fuerte para mi gusto. Vamos a ver quién es esta chica. Camino hacia Elliot quien está hablando aparte con la dama de rojo, al acercarme a ellos mi hermano tira de mi hombro y nos presenta. La del vestido rojo es Kate con quien creo que Elliot está saliendo y la dama de Azul es Anastasia Steele. Sus cautivadores ojos azules se sorprendieron. Nos estrechamos la mano y un impulso irradia atravez de mí. Mia aparece de la nada rompiendo el contacto visual que tengo con la pequeña Srta. Steele

Me dirijo a mi mesa para sentarme con mi familia y mi estrella de la suerte me sonríe. Soy capaz de ver los Ojos Azules desde mi asiento. Normalmente no me quedo mucho tiempo en esta clase de eventos, pero hoy; me podría quedar solo para verla, La he visto sonrojarse un par de veces cuando se da cuenta que la estoy observando.

Joder esto se está poniendo aburrido. **"Kate... voy al tocador, volveré enseguida",** le susurre a Kate dejando la mesa del comedor. La primera subasta de la noche está empezando y estoy tan aburrida, la cena estaba bien aunque yo tenía unas copitas de vino de más y me estaba sintiendo un poco mariada. Será mejor refrescarme, a la salida me tomo un vaso de agua fría. Después voy al baño… compruebo mi maquillaje y salgo, es una bonita noche de verano. El aire es fresco pero tengo frio y el cielo está despejado, Kate menciono los fuegos artificiales, me encantan los fuegos artificiales.

Admiro la luna llena de pie a la orilla de la carpa y la pista de baile, de pronto escucho una tos, me doy vuelta y es Christian ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!

**"Aburrida Srta. Steele? "- **pregunta, parece divertido. ****

**"Yo no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de eventos. Estoy aquí debido a Kate ", **respondo a su pregunta. Da un paso hacia mí.****

**" Será mejor que entre, Kate se preocupara**, y como empiezo a moverme él dice **" yo haré de su acompañante, una chica tan guapa como tu puede ser secuestrada**" él sonríe.****

Cuando entramos el me acompaña hasta mi mesa y él se va a la suya.

**"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"** Kate susurra y yo simplemente me encogió de hombros.

**"Estaba tomando un poco de aire fresco del y de pronto apareció de la nada ".**

La subasta ha terminado y todo el mundo se está moviendo fuera de la carpa para comenzar el baile, en ese momento Elliot Aparecer para llevarse a Kate, Demonios otra vez he quedado sola otra vez. No estoy segura porque Kate me invito en primer lugar si se iba a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo ocupada con Mr. Grey y dejándome sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Saque mi teléfono y reviso mi correo noticias sobre mi pasantía. Una voz profunda me pregunta. **"¿Quieres bailar Srta. Steele? "** el señor Christian Grey de nuevo. ¿Por qué me molesta.

**"Lo siento, pero yo no sé bailar, Sr Grey. Tal vez podría preguntarle a Kate"**

Intento despedirme. **"Es simple, yo puedo hacer que sea sencillo para usted. Un baile? "que** nunca se rinde.

Tomo la mano que me tiende y me conduce a la pista de baile. Kate está en la pista bailando a lo lejos. Y comenzamos a bailar se escucha ' Come Fly With Me', es muy fácil bailar con Christian sabe cómo moverse lleva alrededor. Su olor es intoxicante y la palma de su mano en mi espalda hace correr un escalofrió. Mis dos pies izquierdos se supieron comportar. Mientras me hace girar nos topamos con Kate que me mira Boquiabierta. Elliot está sonriendo a su lado.

**"Huele divina Srta. Steele. ¿Dónde has estado escondida todo este tiempo? "yo** me  
ruborizo. ¿Qué está tratando de decir?

**"He estado aquí desde el principio, solo que usted no se mezcla con gente de mi clase." **Sonrió y él se ríe. Tiene una hermosa sonrisa, La canción termina y se inclina y dice **" Gracias por la maravillosa danza Srta. Steele. "**

**"Igualmente. "** Salí de la pista de baile para reunirme con Kate.

**"Kate... cierra la boca!"**

**"Nena... ¿Tienes a Christian Grey del dedo meñique? Toda la noche te ha estado observando y ahora están bailando! "**

**"No es nada. Yo estaba sentada solo en la carpa después de que me dejaste, " **Hice una pausa para ver la reacción de Kate, **"Y él me pidió un baile. "**

**" Tú no sabes bailar! Pero te moviste con mucha gracia con él. La mayoría de la gente los estaba viendo. ¿Sabes que recorrieron toda la pista de baile? " **

¡Dios mío... no sabía eso. Estaba tan absorta en sus ojos grises y concentrándome en bailar que no me di cuenta que la mayoría de la gente no dejo de mirarnos. Yo me ruborizo.

Elliot Chilla **"Mi hermano nunca se ha quedado en estas cenas de beneficencia después de las 10 pm, pero esta noche el está aquí y es la primera vez que lo veo bailar con una dama. Ana! Creo que tienes algún efecto en el! "**

Oh cielos… Esto no puede ser bueno. No voy a volver a ver a ese Christian Fastidioso Grey.

Después de esta noche y Elliot cree que tengo algún efecto sobre él. Es cerca de la medianoche y estamos esperando los fuegos artificiales.

El Maestro de ceremonia anuncia que los fuegos artificiales están a punto de comenzar. Y comenzamos a avanzar hasta la orilla, donde encontramos a Elliot que a abrazando a Kate. Me sentí como la tercera rueda.

Me aparté de ella, pero en la oscuridad no puedo ver a dónde voy. Choco con alguien y me disculpo con un susurro, **"Está bien Srta Steele. "**

Oh... Sr. Christian siempre presente Grey**. "Los fuegos artificiales están empezando. "** él me sonríe. Mire al cielo y es el espectáculo más bello que he visto jamás. Se ve mejor en vivo que en televisión. Cuando finalmente acaba, todo mundo se dirige hacia la pista de baile. Ahora estoy deseando que los padres de Kate aparezcan.

Christian toma mi mano, me da unas palmadas y me lleva hacia donde están Kate y Elliot. **"Ana... mamá y papá ya se quieren ir. ¿Está bien para ti? "Me** pregunta con una ceja levantada. Maldita Kate.

"**Sí... Gracias por su compañía Sr. Grey" **le digo a Christian y Elliot me da un gran abrazo de oso.

"Nos vemos pronto Ana… Que tengas buenas noches." Después de despedirnos del Sr. y la Sra. Grey nos retiramos. Estoy tan cansada.

PVC

Ella está saliendo del comedor... ¿A dónde ira?

Decido seguirla, ella fue directo al tocador. Empiezo a checar mis mails y envió un correo rápido a belcho. Para pedir la verificación de los antecedentes de la Sra. Anastasia Steele. Momentos después, ella emerge del tocador.

En lugar de regresar a la carpa, ella pasea por sus alrededores. Ella solo se queda allí parada y yo no podía perder la oportunidad de acercarse a ella.

Ella se sonroja cuando me ve, Después de una pequeña charla, me muevo más cerca de ella. Ella se muerde el labio y siento un escalofrió que llega hasta mi entrepierna. Calma muchacho… Ella rompe el hechizo diciendo que necesita entrar.

Tuve que esperar hasta tener mi siguiente oportunidad de estar cerca de esta pequeña niña de pelo castaño. He estado sin una sumida durante 3 meses y necesito una mujer para entretener a mi pequeño amigo en lugar de mi mano. Y esta chica parece ser perfecta. Ella es tímida, pequeña luce como toda una sumisa.

La encontré de nuevo cuando se abrió la pista de baile. Tímidamente acepto mi oferta de bailar con ella

Su olor a lavanda es maravilloso, No puedo tener suficiente de ella, sus caderas calzan perfectamente alrededor de mis brazos, incluso su falta de conocimiento en el baile, soy capaz de guiarla alrededor de la pista. Todo mundo nos mira bailar. Hicieron camino para que nosotros bailáramos, pero ella no se dio cuenta hasta que el baile termino.

Ella se sonroja y yo me inclino ante ella, Nunca me inclino ante una mujer! ¿Qué estás haciendo Grey!

La encontré de nuevo en los fuegos artificiales. ¿Dónde está tu abrigo ! grito en mi cabeza. Parecía excitada viendo los fuegos artificiales. Ella solo decía ohhh... y ahhh... Desearía ser yo quien causara esos sonidos…. Al terminar los fuegos artificiales la gente comenzó a caminar hasta la pista de baile y algunos otros empezaron a retirarse. La pequeña Srta. Steele podría ser aplastada. Le doy unas palmaditas en la mano y la llevo donde Kate y elliot. Después de un tímido adiós, ella se fue.

No puedo dejar de pensar en ella.


	3. La entrevista

**"Kate! Tengo una entrevista en Grey Enterprise Holding mañana!"** Grité emocionada.

Kate me mira horrorizada. Entonces me di cuenta... GEH pertenece a Christian Grey. Me desplomo en el sofá.

**"¿Vas a trabajar para él "**

**"Oh cielos… Kate… Aplique para ese trabajo antes de conocer a Christian."**

Una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos. Mi cuenta de ahorros se ha reducido a cero y Kate tiene la amabilidad de apoyarme. No puedo seguir viviendo de ella. Y ninguna de las otras compañías me ha llamado, y no puedo seguir dependiendo de mis padres….. Mama tiene a Bob y papa está viviendo por su cuenta.

**"No te preocupes... No creo que Christian tenga nada que ver con esto. Por qué no simplemente asistes a la entrevista y vez que pasa "**Kate levanta la ceja derecha. Levanto la vista hacia Kate, **" El se ve tan aterrador. No estoy seguro de si puedo trabajar con él. "**

**"Tal vez vas a estar en un departamento diferente. Es posible que no tengas que trabajar directamente con el. Inténtalo… pero si no eres feliz entonces lo dejas…. Yo te ayudare hasta que obtengas un trabajo."**

Sé que Kate está intentando alentarme y sé que ella estará ahí para mí. Y al mismo tiempo, tengo que estar por mi propio pie. Voy a asistir a la entrevista, aunque no sé qué esperar.

**"Srta. Steele, estamos felices de ofrecerle un puesto. ¿Cuándo puede empezar? "me** pregunta la gerente de Recursos Humanos. Ella parece ser una mujer agradable.

**"Puedo empezar mañana. "**

**"****Nos vemos mañana a las 8.30 de la Srta. Steele. Su contrato estará listo. Por favor, ven a verme en mi oficina para firmar y te llevaré a tu oficina. La sala de archivo está ubicada en el piso 20. Usted estarás ubicada allí. "**

**"Gracias Sra. Brandon. ¡Nos vemos mañana".**

Me siento excepcionalmente confiada gracias al traje de Kate. Ella me presto su blusa blanca, una falda de tubo azul marino con encaje. Prácticamente estoy viviendo de Kate.

Tengo suerte de tenerla como amiga. Alguien más solo me habría condenado.

Saque mi teléfono y marque rápidamente a Kate, Ella responde al segundo tono, **"¿Sí? ¿Lo conseguiste? "**

**" Siii ! " Chillé .**

**"****Nos vemos fuera de mi oficina. Vamos a almorzar. "  
**  
**" Nos vemos. Te llamaré una vez que llegue. "**

**"Aquí tienes Ana".** Kate está de pie en la puerta de mi habitación sosteniendo una enorme pila de ropa. La miro con curiosidad.

**"Toma esto. Úsala hasta que consigas tu propia ropa. No puedes usar jeans en el trabajo."**

Kate arroja la pila en mi cama y comienza a salir. **"Kate!" **se detiene y voltea.

**"No puede hacer esto? Incluso en calidad de préstamo, esto es demasiado. Tú también necesitas ropa para el trabajo". **Le dije lo que pensaba.

**"****Tengo ropa suficiente. Toma esto. "**

Media hora más tarde, he terminado con la clasificación de mi armario. Mañana empiezo mi trabajo en GEH. Me pregunto cómo voy a salir adelante.

** "****Buenos días Sra. Brandon"** Saludo a la gerente de Recursos Humanos son las 8,25 de la mañana.

**"****Buenos días Srta. Steele. Usted llega temprano. Venga por favor, tome asiento. "Ella** Imprime un archivo y colocarlo frente a mí.

**"Su contrato. Por favor, revíselo. "**

Empecé a leer el contrato y mis ojos casi se saltan al llegar a una sección. Subsidio para ropa, Subsidio para teléfono, subsidio para alojamiento aparte de mi salario mensual.

Firmé el contrato y la Sra. Brendon saco un telefono ... nueva . Aún en el paquete.

**"****Esto es para ti. Nuestro personal de Informática configuro este teléfono para que a las 9.15 y se activara vinculo a su correo electrónico. Eso es para asegurar que no se pierda ningún correo electrónico o archivos importantes".**

Me deja perpleja.¿Qué tipo de correo electrónico importante se puede perder un asistente del administrador? Archivos por recuperar importantes? Y en mis pensamientos solo aparece Christian. Me pregunto si él sabe que estoy aquí?

**"Gracias Sra. Brandon. "** Dije en voz baja.

**"****La Sra. Brown le llevará a su lugar. La Srta. Parker, asistente del Sr. Grey se reunirá con usted en su escritorio para explicarle su trabajo. Alguna pregunta? "  
**  
**" Nada por ahora Gracias. "**

Después de mostrarme mi asiento, la Sra. Brown me deja sola, y la Srta Parker entra sonriendo sosteniendo una carpeta.

**"Buenos días Srta. Steele. Soy Andrea. Asistente del señor Grey, yo me estaba haciendo cargo de este puesto mientras recursos humanos encontraba un reemplazo".**

**"****Buenos días Andrea. Por favor llámeme Ana".**

Ella sonríe amablemente y empieza a explicarme mi trabajo. Es muy simple. Voy a recibir la solicitud de los expedientes y prepararlos para que el solicitante los recoja en 10 minutos. Además de recibir los documentos que vienen de varios departamentos y tengo que conservar todos los expedientes actualizados. También tendrá que asistir a Andrea cuando sea necesario. Oh Dios mío! Esto significa que es la oficina de Christian.

**"Te llevaré a la oficina del Sr. Grey mañana. Él está fuera hoy para una reunión.  
Si tienes alguna pregunta o si necesita ayuda, llame a mi extensión".  
**  
**"Gracias Andrea. "**

Pongo mi chaqueta sobre la silla y el bolso en un cajon. Tengo trabajo y estoy feliz. Miro a mi alrededor y el sistema de archivado es bueno. Momentos después, un chico Rubio pasa y me sonríe.

"Hola... Soy de TI ... Marcos. Estoy aquí para configurar tu teléfono y explicarte sobre tu cuenta de mail y algunas otras cosas de TI.

30 minutos más tarde, mi teléfono está vinculado a mi bandeja de entrada y en la parte superior de mi escritorio un sistema computarizado está listo. Para llevar el seguimiento de todos los archivos.

Al final del día me siento un poco decaída, no hay duda que es un poco aburrido estar sentada sola todo el día, no tengo mucho tiempo libre. Esta habitación cuenta con los archivos de todos los departamentos de la empresa y hay una petición constante de ellos.

Salgo a las 5.30, la mayoría de los demás empleados salen a esa misa hora

En casa, empecé a preparar la cena mientras Kate se ha había atorado con un informe.

**"¿Cómo te fue? **" fue la primera pregunta de Kate.

**" Bien creo?"** No tengo nada que reportar... todavía!

**" ¿Lo has visto? "**

**"No. Él no estaba, estoy un piso abajo de él, y se supone que debo ayudar a su  
asistente, si es necesario"**. Sonrío.

**" Así que va a trabajar con él?"** Kate se sorprende.

**" No sé... mira esto!** " y le enseño mi teléfono.

**" Te compraste un nuevo teléfono? "**  
**"No... Es el Teléfono de la compañía. "**

**" ¡Guau!"** se queda sin palabras.


	4. La Bienvenia

Ping! Vibra el teléfono

**¿Quién demonios? **Tomo el teléfono y hay un correo electrónico. Maldita sea… Quien quiere un archivo a las 12.10 de la medianoche? Abro el correo y es de Christian Grey me quedo atónita.

De: Christian Grey  
Asunto: Bienvenida  
Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 00:15  
Para: Anastasia Steele

Srta. Steele,  
Bienvenida a GEH. Me alegro de que hayas aceptado la oferta.  
Esperando a trabajar con usted.  
Que duermas bien.

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Le da la bienvenida a todos sus empleados?

De: Anastasia Steele  
Asunto: Gracias  
Fecha: 15 de junio de 2011 00:17  
Para: Christian Grey

Sr. Grey,  
Gracias por el mensaje de bienvenida.

Anastasia Steele  
Asistente de Administración de, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Arrojo el teléfono y me quedé dormida.

Sus ojos grises turban mi sueño

Estoy en mi escritorio a las 8.15 Tomando una taza de té y navegando a través de Seattle  
Times Online.

**"****Buenos días Ana! "** Andrea aparece en mi oficina.

**"Buenos días Andrea. ¿Cómo estás hoy?"**

**"Estoy bien. Por favor, está disponible a las 10. Y Ven mi oficina para informarte sobre Lo que tienes que hacer cuando me cubras. Más tarde te presentare al Sr. Grey"**

**"Por supuesto." ****  
****  
"Adiós..."**

**"Adiós." **

Eso es todo. Voy a verlo y siento mariposas rondar en mi estómago. Empiezo a concentrarme en mi trabajo y a las 9.55 mi teléfono suena. Es Andrea, ella me pide que tome el ascensor hasta el piso 21. Creo que mi corazón se va a salir de mi pecho. Late tan fuerte que creo que todo el mundo puede escucharlo. Las puertas del ascensor se abren y me dirijo a la mesa de Andrea. Ella me sonríe a la distancia.

Ella se la pasa explicándome todo lo que tengo que hacer cuando ella no este. Tengo que responder una infinidad de correos a medio mundo, me siento fuera de lugar y aparte encargarme del archivo al mismo tiempo. Y estar disponible cuando el Sr. Grey me busque.  
Tengo que estar mientras ella este de licencia…. Oh cielos... Espero que no sea demasiado difícil

Andrea se da cuenta de los gestos en mi cara y me dice **"Yo entiendo que este es tu primer trabajo y que has oído hablar de historias de acoso sexual. No te preocupe. Sr. Grey es muy profesional". **Me asegura. Nos dirigimos a la oficina del Sr. Grey, Andrea me presenta y me deja a solas con él.

**"Tome asiento Srta. Steele."**

**"Gracias."** Y me siento en la silla de cuero frente a él.

Se ve tan profesional. Camisa blanca, traje azul marino y su pelo un poco alborotado.

**"Me alegro de que haya decidido unirte a nosotros. Les puedo asegurar que la experiencia****que va a ganar aquí va a preparar para toda la vida ",** me dice con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro.

Se me hace un nudo en el estómago.

**"Gracias por la confianza Sr. Grey. Espero cumplir con sus expectativas, sr." **Me mordí los labios. ¿Por qué esto es tan incómodo? Una sonrisa secreta se dibuja en su rostro.

**"Muy bien Srta. Steele. Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar."** El extiende su mano y sostiene la mía, tan solo un suave apretón es suficiente para asustar.

**"Adiós, Sr. Grey"**

Voy corriendo hasta la puerta y le dijo a Andrea que voy a estar en mi lugar. Me dirijo directamente a mi oficina y me siento.

De: Christian Grey  
Asunto: Manos Suaves  
Fecha: 15 Junio 2011 10:30  
Para: Anastasia Steele

Srta. Steele, Usted tiene una mano tan suave.

Christian Grey  
CEO de Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. 

Me quedo mirando el monitor durante unos buenos 15 minutos. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir?

De: Anastasia Steele  
Asunto: Gracias  
Fecha: 15 Junio 2011 10:45  
Para: Christian Grey

Sr. Grey, Gracias.

Anastasia Steele  
Asistente de Administración, de Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Me concentro en el trabajo tratando de olvidar al exprimidor de manos


	5. Andrea nos deja

De: Andrea Parker  
Asunto: licencia  
Fecha: 15 Junio 2011 16:45  
Para: Anastasia Steele

Querida Ana,

He solicitado la licencia durante 1 semana. Voy a estar lejos de mañana (Viernes, 16 de junio 2011 hasta el viernes 23 junio 2011). Estaré de vuelta a la oficina el lunes - 26 de junio 2011. He sincronizado del calendario del Sr. Grey a tu buzón de correo electrónico en el que puedes ver todas las de su reuniones. Solo sigue mis instrucciones y vas a estar bien.

El Sr. Grey esta consiente que esto es nuevo para ti asi que no será demasiado exigente. He terminado la mayor parte de mis tareas a lo más vas a tener que hacer es redactar cartas o contratos. Creo que vas a ser capaz de manejar esto. Asegúrate de enviar el correo masivo a toda la empresa para la recuperación de los archivos.

Buena Suerte.

Andrea Parker  
Asistente personal de CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Huh ! ¿Qué demonios? Me he unido a la empresa y ella se va de permiso? Ella me esta

Arrojando a un pozo lleno de serpiente? ¿Cómo puedo trabajar con el exprimidor de manos? Toc toc escucho en la puerta! Miro hacia arriba y es Andrea. Esa mujer!

**'Hola Ana... espero que haya visto a mi e-mail ",** sonríe dulcemente. Me siento abofetearla.

**'Sí Andrea. ****Acabo de leerlo. ¿Por qué vas de licencia ahora? ' ****  
****  
****'****Ana... Lo siento mucho, pero realmente necesito un descanso. "Ella** se sienta, se mira triste. **"Nunca he ido de permiso o de vacaciones durante los últimos dos años.****  
****No ha habido una asistente adecuada para sustituirme o hacer mi trabajo mientras yo estaba fuera. Y finalmente entraste tú y probé suerte con solicitar licencia y sorprendentemente el Sr. Grey lo ha aprobado". **Ella me mira como disculpándose.  
**  
****" Sorprendentemente? Quieres decir que aun con las asistentes anteriores eras incapaz de tomar un descanso? Pero porque? "**no podía salir de mi sorpresa y quiero saber porque.

**-El señor Grey es un hombre difícil de manejar.** **Y ****Estas chicas jóvenes solo estaban sobre él y él lo odia. El trata de pintar la raya lo más posible. He hablado con el de ti para que te ocupes de mi puesto, el esta de acuerdo porque no andas sobre él. De todas formas te daré algunos consejos para que puedas manejarlo mientras estoy fuera.**

¿Eh? Difícil? Él es aterrador! '¿Qué debo hacer?

**'****Ana... escucha con atención. El Sr. Grey tiene la tendencia a perder los estribos. Cuando pierde los estribos, hace rabietas y a veces se comporta como un niño.****  
****No lo mires a los ojos y quédate en tu lugar. Y no le preguntes nada, has lo que te diga y estarás bien"**

**"Huh ... hacer lo que él me pida que haga? ' **todo lo que me pida que haga?Andrea se ríe en voz baja. Desearía que ella entendiera mis temores. Tan solo con un movimiento de la mano envía un escalofrió por toda mi espina dorsal. Me envía un correo escalofriante diciendo que mis manos son suaves. Y tengo la extraña sensación de que no solo se refería a mis manos.

**'****Ana... como dije... No te preocupes, el Sr, Grey es extremadamente profesional. Él no pondrá un dedo en ti. Sé que eres joven y este es tu primer trabajo. Entiendo tu miedo. Te aseguro que cuando vuelva en una semana estarás triste de dejar mi lugar". **

Si claro!

**-Muy bien... Sólo por ti . '**

**-Gracias Ana... Eres un encanto. Ven llevemos tus coas arriba a que te instales en mi lugar."**

Empiezo a juntar algunas de mis carpetas que utilizo para mi trabajo diario y algunos otros artículos y los coloco en una caja y empiezo a caminar con Andrea hasta su oficina que va a ser mi puesto de trabajo durante la siguiente semana…. Una semana agonizante…. una semana terrible…. una semana de miedo…. como voy a conseguir sentirme comoda

Las puertas del elevador se abren y cuando miro hacia arriba, sus ojos grises me ven directamente con esa sonrisa secreta que estoy empezando a conocer.

**"Buenas tardes señoras '**. Y con eso entra a su despacho y cierra la puesta. Solté el aliento que estaba conteniendo. Se ve tan intimidante.

'Ana... una cosa. El Sr, grey se molesta cuando el personal femenino esta sobre él, pero tú no eres asi, pero eres bastante tímida con él. Trata de ser más Valente"

**"****El luce tan intimidante…. Tan dominante Andrea. Y me asusta un poco" **tenia de decirle lo que pensaba.

Ella se ríe en voz alta y de repente suena el timbre. **'Es el Sr. Grey llamando toma nota"**

**-El Sr. Grey!** y ella no dice nada finalmente, cuanto empieza a avanzar se gira hacia mí y me dice **' Ven, Él quiere vernos a ambas". **

Cuando entro al despacho, se mira exactamente como ayer, si claro no pudo haber cambiado durante la noche.

**"****Tomen asiento. Creo que Andrea le ha dado instrucciones correcto Anastasia. Entiendo que usted es nueva así que voy a tratar de no ser demasiado duro con usted. Andrea se merece un descanso. Espero que podamos trabajar bien juntos."** Son dice después de sentarnos frente a él. ¿Por qué sigue teniendo esa sonrisa pícara en su rostro estúpido?

**'****Sí señor Grey.****Andrea me ha informado y espero ser capaz de cumplir con sus expectativas. "Su** sonrisa se hace más amplia y creo que se ve como un idiota. Argh...  
El día no puede ser mejor.

**"La veré mañana . Andrea... que tengas unas maravillosas vacacionesyno te preocupes porla queAnaserá capaz dehacersu trabajo.'**

**'Sí señorGrey,Creo queAnava a estar bien. Graciaspor darme un descanso."**

Acabamos pronto. Y la verdad no sé cómo voy a sobrevivir la próxima semana. Desearía ser atropellada por un camión o un autobús camino a casa y estar hospitalizada y no tener que trabajar junto a él.

Andrea me deja trabajar en su estación de trabajo para probar entrar con mi ID para estar seguros que funciona correctamente el acceso a mis mail. Diablos porque trabajo funciono correctamente? Porque el sistema no colapso y así poder regresar a mi puesto de trabajo.

Máquinaestúpida!

He escrito un correo electrónico masivo para informar a todo el personal sobre la ausencia de Andrea y mi traslado y el procedimiento para obtener los archivos, mientras estoy sentada en este estúpido piso frente a la oficina de este hombre astuto. Odio mi trabajo!


	6. Chapter 6

Sus manos son tan suaves... Me pregunto si otras partes de su cuerpo son tan suaves como sus manos. Un golpe en la puerta me trae devuelta a mi día.

**\- señor Grey '****  
****  
' Sí Andrea '**

**'****Me gustaría solicitar la licencia. ¿Se siente cómodo con la Srta. Steele?**

Ah... La manzana cayó del árbol...

-Estaba pensando también en eso Andrea. Han pasado años desde que tuvo un descanso creo que se merece uno y la Srta. Steele parece ser una persona agradable. Durante nuestro breve encuentro, no estuvo sobre mí pero parece ser tímida. Recursos Humanos informo que su desempeño hasta ahora ha sido satisfactorio y creo que será capaz de atender tus deberes también, creo que es capaz de dar mucho más."

**'Oh señor Grey, sí, ella no es como la asistente anterior. Ella es muy tranquila, rara vez la veo en chismes. Ella siempre esta con su libro o atendiendo alguna solicitud. No estoy segura si es demasiado pronto para juzgarla pero estoy bastante cómoda con ella."**

**"****No hay problema Andrea. ¿Y Cuánto tiempo va a estar fuera?**

**"****Estoy pensando en una semana, la próxima semana. "**

**'Tomate el día de mañana también. '**

**-Gracias señor Grey. '**

**'****Instruya a la Srta. Steele antes de irse** – le dije al despedirla, esta es mi oportunidad de trabajar de cerca con la pequeña Srta Steele. Tengo una semana entera. ¿Qué pasa con tu regla de oro grey? No coger al personal ¿Estás loco? Ella es tan joven e ingenua y tú estás pensando en azotarla en la sala de juegos. Get your act together Grey! Pero ese es el punto pero no puedo sacar a Anastasia de mi mente desde la cena de caridad. Tengo otra tal vez logre conseguir que Anastasia me acompañe. Técnicamente ella es mi secretaria hasta que Andrea regrese. No puedo dejar de sonreír.

Al entrar en mi oficina en la tarde, puedo ver a Anastasia que esta con Andrea entrenándola, ella se ruboriza al notar mi mirada. Tengo que jugar bien.

**"Buenas noches señoras** ' y entro en mi oficina. Sólo la visión de ella es suficientemente para endurecerme. Umm... ¿Cómo puedo verla ahora... Cojo el teléfono y llamo Andrea

La Srta Steeel parece muy incómoda con el arreglo pero al parecer tratara de adaptarse.

**"****Tomen asiento. Creo que Andrea le ha dado instrucciones correcto Anastasia. Entiendo que usted es nueva así que voy a tratar de no ser demasiado duro con usted. Andrea se merece un descanso. Espero que podamos trabajar bien juntos." **Enfatizando en la palabra duro, como me gustaría que ella supiera cuanto me gustaría azotarla.

**'****Sí señor Grey. Andrea me ha informado y espero ser capaz de cumplir con sus expectativas. "**ahhh Mis expectativas Srta Steele, no creo que usted sea capaz de llenarlas, mis expectativas están en mi cuarto de juegos al cual definitivamente la voy a llevar y atarla. No puedo evitar sonreír ante su inocencia.

Su inocencia me desarma pero la que la pequeña Ana tiene algo que me hace querer más de ella. Ella deja mi oficina a toda prosa, Ella no parece verse afectada por mi mirada, y trata de mantenerse alejada. De ninguna manera Srta Steele. Usted no ira a ningún lado…. Usted va a estar cerca de mi…. y con eso quiero decir bastante cerca.


	7. Chapter 7

**ODIO MI TRABAJO "** lanzo mi bolso en la mesa del comedor voy hacia la sala.  
Kate me mira desconcertada.

**'****Tengo que ser secretaria de Christian temporalmente porque su secretaria se ha ido de vacaciones.**

**-Eso es maravilloso! "ella** salta arriba y abajo juntando las manos.

**-Eso es horrible. Él me hace sentir tan incómoda. Sus palabras tienen doble sentido. Voy a reportarme enferma la próxima semana! "Hago** pucheros.

**"****No puede ser tan malo... pruébalo. ¿Cuándo empiezas? **suena entusiasta.

**' Mañana! Odio mi trabajo!** "y entro en mi habitación.

Llego temprano. 8.05 Y estoy en mi escritorio, solo para asegurarme que no estoy tarde, tarde el, Christian irritante Grey. Hay varias peticiones de archivos y después de responder a la disponibilidad de los archivos, comienzo a beber mi te mientas, navego a través de Seattle Times Online, las puestas del elevador se abren y sé que es el.

**'Buenos días Anastasia** ', sonríe y asiente y se dirigirse a su despacho.

-Buenos días señor Grey. 'Reviso su calendario en la Pad y toco a su puerta.

**'****Adelante "** ve tan guapo con traje gris oscuro camisa blanca y corbata azul grisácea de seda.

**'****Señor su primera... "**

**"****Toma asiento Ana... '** ¿eh ? Tomé asiento... obedientemente. Él me mira y sonríe  
mí como si lo estuviera disfrutando de una broma privada. La forma en que me mira es como si me desnudara en su mente. ¿No puede simplemente decir lo que quiere en la tierra y que me deje ir.

**'Anastasia... Yo sé que usted es estudiante de literatura. Necesito que me hagas un favor. "**

**'Sí señor Grey'... que necesita!**

**-Necesito que me prepare un discurso para mí, Es para una cena de recaudación de fondos, Los fondos recaudados se canalizan a países pobres. Tengo la lista de los países a los cuales van a ser destinados los países, se la voy a enviar. El discurso debe hablar sobre la pobreza y como estos fondos van a ayudar, el fondo será destinado a alimento, medicamentos y vivienda. Le enviare algunos detalles que le pueden ayudar." **

**'Um… Sr. Grey. Que tan largo debe de ser el discurso? **

**No estoy seguro... quizás 10 minutos? ¿Se puede escribir un discurso de 10 minutos, o es mucho tiempo?** -pregunta con una ceja levantada. Él cree que soy tonta?  
que no que soy capaz de escribir un discurso emotivo durante 10 minutos sobre la alimentación y la pobreza. Yo le mostraré!  
**\- Voy a empezar con esto de inmediato señor. Hare mi mayor esfuerzo."** Al levantarme de mi asiento sus comentarios sobre mi ropa me sobresaltaron.

'Esa es una muy buena falda corta Srta. Steele. Y sonríe... ¿Cómo puede decir  
algo tan estúpido y sonreír como un lunático. Cretino.

**'Creo que es ropa apropiada para la oficina y creo que no está corta señor.' **Chasquee. Mi falda esta justo por encima de las rodillas y que eso no es corto ¿Qué está esperando? Faldas largas? Faldas de solterona?

Él se ríe y dice: **' Quiero decir que es una buena falda. No me malinterprete ¿Te importaría conseguir una taza de café sin azúcar'.**

**" Ahora mismo, señor.** ' Me apresuré a salir de su despacho. Idiota! Falda corta! Argh... Odio este día! Corro a la cafetera en buscar el café. Cuando regrese a su cargo que no estaba en su escritorio. ¿A Dónde diablos se fue? Habrá saltado por la ventana? Miro alrededor y ahí está el en un rincón con un libro.

**-Señor Grey, su café. ****¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted? 'Me** mira y me lanza una sonrisa fantasmal... como quien oculta un secreto.

**-Gracias por el café Srta. Steele. Seguro que le hare saber si necesito alguna otra cosa de usted. ¿Puede tener el discurso en media hora?**

**'Claro que si el señor Grey.'**

Vuelvo a mi escritorio y hay un montón de solicitudes para archivos. Hay dos solicitudes urgentes para unos archivos, creo que tengo que atender a eso. Cielos... Creo que me voy a estar corriendo de arriba y abajo toda la semana. Sin duda una buena manera de perder de peso!

Corro rápidamente para agarrar los archivos y volver a mi escritorio para encontrarme con un nota – VENGA A VERME INMEDIATAMENTE - Christian Grey. ¿Qué demonios? Llamo su puerta y él se ve enojado.

**"¿Dónde estabas Srta. Steele? Escabulléndose en horas de trabajo. "**

**'No señor Grey. Lo siento, pero había dos solicitudes de archivos urgentes para la oficina de finanzas. Solo me tomo 3 minutos para tomar los archivos y regresar. Me asegurare de que esto no vuelva a ocurrir."** Me muerdo mi labio y miro mis dedos anudados, ¿Por qué me molesta?

**'Si se me vuelve a perder otra vez, me asegurare que no sea capaz de sentarse en todos el día."**

¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso supone que significa eso? Me azotara? No creo que eso fue lo que quiso decir... pero así es como suena. Una imagen de él teniéndome sobre su rodilla dándome de nalgadas, sacudo mi cabeza para descartar esas imágenes. Y sonrió . Él sólo se está burlando de mí.

**¿Puedo retirarme señor Grey? tengo un discurso por escribir. '****  
****  
-Claro Srta. Steele.**

Me apresuro a mi asiento. Su mail que tenia que enviarme con los detalles para el discurso están en mi bandeja de entrada. Veinte minutos después imprimo el discurso y me dirijo hacia Christia irritante Grey. Chica le estoy dando un montón de sobrenombres. Creo que para el final de la próxima semana tendré unos 50 sobrenombres para el!

**-Sí señorita Steele... El discurso ?**

**'Sí, señor '**, y disparar una sonrisa. ¿Qué pasa conmigo llamándole señor? Cada vez que me dirijo a él como, señor, él lanza una sonrisa de complicidad ... cerdo!

**"Por favor, déjelo en mi escritorio. "**

**-Señor... su próxima junta es en 10 minutos en el piso 11. '**

**' Gracias por recordármela a la Srta. Steele'.**

**'De nada Sr. Grey'** Espero que no se haya dado cuenta de mi tono molesto cuando  
menciono su nombre . Salgo de su oficina. De vuelta en mi lugar –reviso mi mail hay varias solicitudes para archivos, estoy tan ocupada con mi trabajo y hay muchas mas para solicitar una cita con Christian. Faltando 5 minutos antes de su reunión sale de su oficina con un papel.

**' . Estoy muycontento con eldiscurso. He añadido algunos puntos apreciaría que pudiera modificarlos y volver a escribirlo, voy a leerlo después de la reunión. **

**' Claro que sí señor Grey."** en cuanto el Sr. Grey, se dirigirán a la sala de juntas. Yo iré al archivo, voy a intentará estar de vuelta antes de que esté de vuelta a la oficina. "

**"****Tómese su tiempo la Srta. Steele.'** Y él se va. Una vez más él está sonriendo como un tonto.

Rápidamente edité el discurso y lo dejo sobre la mesa y me dirijo a la sala de archivos. Esta es una larga lista. Y estoy segura de que voy a estar aquí por lo menos 1 hora. Espero que el lunático no venga aquí a buscarme


	8. Chapter 8

Mi mente vuela hacia el discurso que escribí para Christian. Él está hablando de  
la pobreza, el hambre y la sensación de quedarse sin padres. La forma en que volvió a redactar la primera versión es muy sentimental y emocional. Las palabras que él utiliza también fueron muy cariñosas. También mencionó que se trataba de un viaje personal para él. ¿Qué significa? Alguna vez sufrió hambre? Era un niño abandonado y no cuidaron de el cuándo era un niño? Sé que su madre murió y él fue adoptado por los Grey. Hay tantas preguntas sin respuesta de él en mi mente.

40 minutos más tarde, todavía estoy en la sala de archivos, pero mis piernas están cansadas. Un paso en falso y me estoy cayendo. Eso es todo! Y de repente yo no estoy cayendo, pero siento la mano de alguien. Abro los ojos y es Christian. Sus bíceps son rígidos y su pecho es duro.

**"Un... "** Estoy sin palabras. Este hombre realmente me salvó de caer y romperme el  
cuello!

**'Srta Steele. Deberías tener más cuidado. ¿Qué pasa si yo no estuviera aquí... es posible con la caída se rompiera el cuello y nadie se habría dado cuenta ",** dice, mientras me pone de pie.

Aliso mi falda hacia abajo y le digo: **'Muchas gracias, señor Grey. Me sentí débil. "**

**'****Ven. Vamos a almorzar. "**

**¿Eh?! **Agarra mi mano y me lleva hasta el ascensor.

**'Mmm Sr. Grey. Estoy bien. Yo eso es demasiado... "**

**' No Anastasia. Vamos a almorzar. Tengo algunas coas que discutir.'** Él parece serio.  
En el ascensor, Sentí que es una atracción hacia él y yo no entiendo el sentimiento. Es diferente. Me acordé de la danza que tuvimos en la cena de caridad y la forma en que me sostuvo. No me atrevo a mirarlo, así que decidí mirar hacia abajo.

Ping! La puerta se abre y me devuelve a la realidad. La mandíbula de la recepcionista  
al caer al suelo cuando ve que vamos de la mano.  
No acabo de creer que él me lleva de la mano frente a otros empleados. Después de caminar dos cuadras llegamos a un buen restaurante italiano y nos sentamos en una mesa aislada.

**'Anastasia... ¿Tiene novio o estás en una relación?****  
****  
**¡Qué! ¿Qué pasa con él? "Mi hermano nunca se ha quedado en estas cenas de beneficencia después de las 10 pm, pero esta noche el está aquí y es la primera vez que lo veo bailar con una dama. Ana! Creo que tienes algún efecto en el! ". Las palabras de Elliot aparecen en mi mente.

**" Umm ... NO Sr. Grey. Yo no estoy en ningún tipo de relación".**

**'****Tengo una cena de recaudación de fondos por la noche. Usted debe ser consciente de ello ya que escribió mi discurso. Me gustaría llevarla al evento. "**

Uh... me está pidiendo que lo acompañe a una cena formal?

**\- Señor Grey... yo no... " **me hace callar agitando su mano.

**"Vamos a conseguir un vestido y todo lo que necesita después del almuerzo y luego le enviare****a casa para que te prepares. Voy a recogerla a las 6. '**

¿Qué demonios... mi trabajo?

**'****Todavía tengo... '** Una vez más me detiene.

**'He arreglado para que otra persona se haga cargo de sus deberes****el día de hoy**. 'Sus ojos me miran esperanzados. Nunca podre olvidar los embriagadores ojos de Grey, aunque me ponga nerviosa en la oficina, Christian dominante Grey!

**'¿Me deja terminar alguna de mis oraciones?** " Le pregunto.. Sonriente pero molesto y comienza a sonreír.

**-Sí... ¿Qué es Anastasia?**

**"¿Puedo coger mi bolso y la chaqueta antes de salir?****  
**  
**"Voy a enviar a alguien para que la baje para nosotros. ¿Vamos? '**

Él paga la cuenta y hace una llamada de teléfono instruye a alguien baje mi bolsa y la chaqueta. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de GEH, esta un hombre de cabeza rapada nos espera con mi chaqueta y el bolso.

**'****Gracias Taylor. La Srta. Steele me acompañara a la cena de esta noche, así que vamos a buscar la ropa ahora. Te llamare cuando hayamos terminado."**

**'Sí, señor-** fue la única respuesta, hombre de cabeza rapada, le entrega a Christian las llaves del coche y caminamos hasta el garaje de GEH. Y tomamos una SUV negra.  
Después de tomar el coche nos dirigimos a donde, no lo sé y no tengo el valor para preguntarle. 10 minutos más tarde paramos frente a una tienda de ropa. El baja del coche pasa a mi lado y abre la puesta. El me ayuda a salir del coche. Tengo que admitir que cada vez que tengo contacto con la piel de Christian, siento como una descarga eléctrica irradia por mi cuerpo.

Oh Dios…. Esta tienda parece cara, creo que Christian vio mi preocupación por los precios y me dice: **\- "Solo lo mejor para ti Anastasia"**

Umm... Eso es halagador.

**"Buenas tardes señor Grey. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted hoy? '**

**"Buenas tardes. Ella es la Srta. Steele y necesito que usted escoja un vestido para la cena benéfica para ella esta noche. '**  
**' Alguna especificación?**

**'Srta. Steele?** me mira. Nunca he asistido a este tipo de eventos y espera que yo decida? Supongo que vio mis ojos desorientados y se decidió por el color.

**' Algo en azul! '**

-**Por aquí, madam "¿**Qué? Madam? ¿He envejecido?

la encargada de ventas me mostró algunos vestidos y al instante me enamore de un vestido largo es hermoso y sexy. Una vez que elijo el vestido, la vendedora rápidamente me consiguió zapatos a juego, bolso y joyas. Me pruebo el vestido y los zapatos encajan perfectamente. La vendedora pregunta si quiero mostrar el vestido a Christian y decido no hacerlo, va a ser una sorpresa. Me pongo mi ropa de trabajo de nuevo y la encargada de ventas Jessica, pone el vestido en una caja junto con los otros artículos y los trae conmigo, Christian se ve sorprendido.

**'¿No puedo que ver lo que estoy pagando? '**, dice tristemente, con un tono juguetón.

**'****De ninguna manera. Usted lo vera más tarde'.** Yo le respondo y él sonríe. No puedo dejar de pensar que sonríe como un idiota. Después de pagar, nos dirigimos a mi apartamento.

**'Déjame ayudarte con las cajas ",** y añado otro nombre para él – Christian Caballero  
Grey, Estoy más que segura que conseguiré los cincuenta apodos antes de que finalice la semana.

Estoy muy seguro de que habrá cincuenta segundos nombres para él... si no a finales de  
la semana que viene, por esta noche. Espera pacientemente con las cajas mientras yo lucho por abrir la puesta, cuando por fin la abro me giro para tomar las cajas y el solo dice **"Lo hare por ti".**

**"Por favor, déjelos aquí señor Grey. '** hago un movimiento con la mano hacia la mesa, él tiene la mirada encendida.

**' Aquí? '**Su mirada encendida hace que mi boca se seque. Creo que no podre aguantar tenerlo aquí en mi apartamento.

**-Sí.** Quería sonar confiada, pero de alguna manera mi voz ronca me traiciona.

Él deja las cajas sobre la mesa del comedor y camina hacia mí. Oh cielos..., pasa su pulgar por mi barbilla y susurra, **"seis"?**

Asiento con la cabeza y digo: ' Seis '

Se va y yo me quedo ahí de pie como una idiota, cerca de la mesa del comedor. Me toma un tiempo volver a la tierra. ¿Qué he hecho al aceptar ir a la cena? ¿Quiero realmente quiere pasar tiempo con él? Su " Seis" significaba que a las 18:00 de esta noche, me dirijo rápidamente a mi habitación con el vestido y empiezo a prepararme. Termine de arreglarme a las 5.45. Un poco de maquillaje, espero que este bien para Christian.

A las 5.55 suena el timbre de la puesta, es Christian. El está de esmoquin negro con camisa blanca, se ve tan atractivo…. Increíblemente apuesto.

**'Hola Anastasia... ¿Lista? "**

**"Hola Sr. Grey... Sí. 'Tomé** su mano extendida y lo seguí a la SUV que nos esperaba.

Me permitirá llamarlo por su nombre de pila?. Si voy a pasar toda la velada con él, no sería extraño.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: El primer Beso.

Christian se ve sorprendido cuando abro la puerta. Mi vestido es azul marino con piedras blancas incrustadas alrededor de mi cuerpo y pecho, con un collar y pendientes de zafiro blanco y azul, zapatos color azul. Es sencillo, pero yo soy asi sencilla.

Cristiana me mira con la boca abierta. Yo no podía dejar de reír en por su reacción.

**' Te ves... hermosa! "**

**'Usted se ve muy apuesto Sr. Grey ... ' **él es esta ahí parado con su traje negro luciendo como un modelo de casa de modas.

**'Anastasia... llámame Christian. Sería extraño que me llamaras Sr. Grey durante toda la noche. '**Él se ríe en voz baja. ¡Espera! Durante toda la noche?

**"Ven... "** Toma mi mano salimos de la casa, rápido cierro la puerta y avanzamos hasta el coche que nos espera. Un Audi nuevo, elegante y deportivo.

**'La cena comenzará a las 7.30, mi discurso es a las 8.00 podemos retirarnos a las 8.30, pero va a ver fuegos artificiales. ¿Quieres verlos?** ¿Qué se supone que debo responder. Cielos!...

**'No señor Grey. Está bien. Me puede enviar de vuelta al terminar su discurso."** Me pregunto porque se molestó en gastar dinero en mi ropa he invitarme si vamos a estar tan poco tiempo.

**'Anastasia... es Christian. Y sé que tu ama los fuegos artificiales. Por favor, se honesta!**

**"Bueno... me encantaría quedarme para los fuegos artificiales**. Me sonrojo al decirlo.

**'No has dicho mi nombre... " **yo solo pude sonreí. Me hace sentir tan apenada, me pregunto dónde está toda mi irritación hacia el…. Se ha ido con todos los apodos que describen su irritante carácter.

**"Háblame de ti".**

Ah... ¿qué puedo que decir?

**"Umm... mi mamá está en Georgia. Ella está con su cuarto marido. He crecido bajo el cuidado de mi padrastro, Mi padre biológico falleció cuando yo tenía un día de edad. '**

**-Lo siento. Eso es doloroso. "**

**'No me acuerdo de mi padre biológico. Ray es el único padre que conozco. yo llevo  
su apellido. "**

**' ¿Por qué no vives con tu mamá? '**

**"Me siento cómoda con Ray. No me llevaba bien con el tercer marido, así que  
regresé con a vivir con mi papa"**

Veo asentir a Christian como en señal de aprobación.

**'¿Cuándo aplicaste para la pasantía en GEH ?**

**Ummm en la Segunda ronda de entrevista?**

**'Antes de la cena de caridad de Cooping together,' **

Después de unos segundos de silencio decido preguntarle, **" ¿Sabías que aplique para un puesto? '****  
**  
Se ríe ... **" Sinceramente Ana.. no, yo no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que estaban empleando, y después que se unió a la compañía. En cuanto me entere inmediatamente te envié un correo"**

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Gracias a Dios que no fue una influencia. Esto me estaba comiendo.

**-Me alegra de que hayas aceptado la oferta."** Y él sostiene mi mano y sonríe.

Llegamos a la cena que se celebra en un hotel. Cristiana me abre la puerta y  
me ayuda a salir. Y los flashes de las cámaras comienzan a parpadear y me sentí como una celebridad. Puse mi mano en Christian para entrar en el gran salón de baile En la entrada del salón de baile, fuimos detenidos por un fotógrafo.

**-El señor Grey, una foto. "**Christian Asiente y me topa por la cintura, oh cielos… mi primera foto con el jefe, **"Gracias señor.**

En cuanto entramos Christian es recibido por algunas personas de camino a nuestra mesa. Una vez sentados, mire el menú y luego la lista de los donantes. Christian de nuevo ha donado una estancia de una semana en Aspen.

al dar las 7.45 Christian fue llamado para dar su discurso, lo mire y el me miro directamente al comenzar su discurso. La forma en que lo pronuncio, su voz sonaba tan entusiasta y cálida. Me doy cuenta que realmente ayuda a esos niños que mueren de hambre. Después de su discurso, él estaba de nuevo a mi lado. La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos, me excuso para ir al tocador. Momentos después a mi regreso la subasta a comenzado, Christian pone su brazo en el respaldo de mi silla y acaricia lentamente mi brazo, sentí como una sensación de hormigueo que no puedo explicar, sé que me he sonrojado.

**"Te ves adorable con ese rubor, Anastasia** . Y cuando lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos estaban bailando con entusiasmo.

**"Gracias ... " **es la única palabra que puedo susurrar. Después de terminar con la subasta abren la pista de baile, inmediatamente las imágenes de mi primer baile con el pasan por mi mente.

**-Vamos... vamos a bailar ... "**

**Eh...** Lo seguí de todos modos y me sentía como Cenicienta. Bailamos un par de canciones y cada vez que me sostiene más apretada, me siento como en las nubes.

Es hora de los fuegos artificiales, Christian me lleva a la parte trasera del hotel donde hay un gran campo. Todo el mundo se está reuniendo allí. Christian está detrás de mí y sosteniéndome alrededor de mi cintura. Estoy tan emocionada con los fuegos artificiales hasta que sentí los labios de Christian en mi cuello. El me dio un beso húmedo y tuve la sensación de hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo. Inmediatamente me di la vuelta y me beso profundamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando me soltó yo estaba sin aliento.

**' Pasa la noche conmigo? '**

**'Christian.. yo... '**

**-Por favor ...**

Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza. Me pregunto lo que esperara. Después de un tranquilo pero ansioso paseo a la casa de Christian.

**'Algo de tomar?'**

******'Vino por favor.'**

Hay un gran piano en la habitación y me puse a tocar una música sencilla suave y cuando  
christiana me da mi bebida me pregunta, **' Tú tocas el piano?**

**"Lo practique por un tiempo. Pero no soy buena. ¿ y tú tocas?**

**"Empecé a tocar desde que tenía seis años. "**

Mire los ojos grises de Christian, son tan fascinantes.

Empezamos a besarnos y antes de darme cuenta me llevo hasta su habitación.

. Oh, Dios mío ...** 'Christian... tengo que decirte algo. '**

**'Que Ana... ",** Pregunta en el medio besos.. traza con sus besos sale de mis labios hasta mi mandíbula y a mi oreja.

**"Yo soyvirgen!**Susurré. Christianse detuvo yme miróhorrorizada.

**"Tú eres qué?**

**'Virgen '** de nuevo le susurró. El está en shock y lo miro alarmada.

Christian abre la boca y la cierra de nuevo... entonces vuelve a abril la cierra de nuevo. Me suelta y camina hasta la cama sentándose en el borde, creo que se sorprendió hasta la medula.

**'Christian di algo!** ahora me asusta su silencio .

Él me mira y me dice ...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 La Primera Noche

Él me mira y me dice...

**'Anastasia ... Lo siento ... Sólo asumí.. ¿Quieres irte?**

**-No... ¿Quieres que me vaya '** mi voz tiene un tono de decepción. No sé si estoy dispuesta a perder mi virginidad, pero me siento atraída por Christian y no me importaría compartir la cama con él.

**-No. Ana... Me gusta tenerte aquí . Me gustas... '**

Le gusto! Él agarra mi mano con fuerza y me arrastra fuera de la habitación. ¡Dios mío ... qué me suelte?

**'Anastasia... tengo que enseñarte algo. No estoy seguro si está lista para  
esto, pero lo quiero y te necesito ahora. Tengo que ser honesto contigo sobre mis preferencias. Todavía puedes corres por la colina después que te lo muestre."**

Dice de pie frente a una puesta cerrada.

**' Sólo habre la estúpida puerta! **'Dije con impaciencia.

Él abre la puerta y cuando entro, era como viejos tiempos Victorianos. La habitación huele cítricos y es de color rojo intenso. Cuenta con una gran X de madera con cadenas y manguito, una cama grande con 4 polos y edredón rojo, cuelgan algunas cadenas por encima de la cama, una cómoda y un sofá. Oh... ¿es un sádico ?

**-Que estás tratando de decir?** Me vuelvo hacia cristiana.

**'Anastasia... No soy un hombre de flores y corazones . '**

**Tú no eres un.. ? '** No puedo preguntar ... no soy tonta por no saber bdsm ... pero Christian... tiene una fusta ? Se ríe de mi pregunta ...

**-No... yo no hago el amor ... solo follo duro.. '**

O .. suena ... ¡Caliente!

**"Asumí que no eras virgen ... te quería como mi sub desde el día en que te vi  
en la cena de caridad. Me emocioné cuando me enteré que te uniste a mi compañía.  
Pero si te follo.. Entonces estoy rompiendo mi regla de oro.**

"¿Cuál es?"

**' Yo no follarme al personal... "** Ahhhh... pero espera... me llevó a su cuarto!

**-Pero tú me llevaste a tu cuarto! "**

**"No puedo estar lejos de t ... "**

**" Es por eso que le diste a Andrea el permiso que ella quería?**

**-Sí... Me sentí muy atraído por ti ... No entiendo por qué! "** pasa su mano por el pelo, se ve frustado.

**'Christian... '**

**' Sí Anastasia... ",** me da toda su atención.

**'También tu me atraes... he estado soñando con tus ojos desde el día que nos conocimos ... '** no puedo seguir ... Sus ojos son demasiado seductores y no puedo concentrarme en lo qué voy a decir .

**'Ven...** -me arrastra fuera de la habitación en dirección a la barra de desayuno. Me sirve un vaso de jugo de naranja y el se sirve uno también. Lo tomo sin vacilar y me mira.

**'Anastasia... Por favor, pasa la noche conmigo. Déjame hacerte el amor. "**

**"Tu enseñarme, tu no haces el amor... "**

**' Yo quiero hacerlo... contigo. Podemos hablar sobre el resto más tarde. '**Miro hacia él y sonrio. Sí... Yo quiero estar con él. Nunca quise a un hombre antes, pero el tiene algo que me atrae.

Volvimos a la habitación de Christian, tiene una hermosa vista de Seattle.

Desabrochar lentamente mi vestido mientras besa mi cuello y las mandíbulas, me quita el collar y los aretes dejándome de pie con mi ropa interior y zapatos de tacón. Me siento tan tímida y avergonzada.

**-No seas tímida Anastasia. Eres muy hermosa. He soñado contigo varias veces. Has estado acechando mis sueños. **El me atrae con un beso, y siento como un tornado cruza mi cuerpo. Él es gentil pero a la vez duro. Tuvo cuidado de no hacerme daño. Después de un par de alucinantes sesiones, me sumergí en el sueño.

Puedo oír a alguien tocando el piano. Reviso el reloj son las 3am. Christian  
No está a mi lado. Me envuelvo el edredón a mi alrededor y me dirijo al gran salón... Christian está tocando una triste música en el piano. Camino de puntillas hacia él, el me mira sin parar la música. Una vez que termina se levanta y me sostiene.

**"Yo no quise despertarte. '**

**"No lo hiciste. En cierto modo me desperté y me di cuenta que no estabas a mi lado. Entonces oí la música y entré'**

**-Vamos... debes estar cansada. '**

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a la habitación de Christian.

**'Duerme Anastasia**.

Yo acaricio el espacio vacío a mi lado y le digo**: ' Únete mí. '**

Se coloca en mi espalda y me rodea con sus brazos, me hizo sentir segura y me sumerjo en de nuevo en el sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en por qué no me ha permitido tocar su pecho. Todo el tiempo sostuvo mis manos sobre mi cabeza o me hizo ponerme boca abajo para no darme la oportunidad de tocarlo. Solo he tocado el brazo, ¿Debo preguntarle?

Abro los ojos y es brillante, la cabeza de Christian esta en mi hombro, sus piernas y brazos sobre mí, miro el reloj y son las 8.00

**' Oh, Dios mío! '**

Cristiana despierta alertado! **' Qué! '**

**"Son las 8... Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo! "** Grité y comencé a levantarme.  
Christian se apresuró a tirar de mí y de nuevo estoy en la cama y él está encima de mí sujetándome al colchón.

**' Puedes reportarte enferma!**

**'No creo que mi jefe vaya a estar de acuerdo. No estoy enferma. Déjame ir Christian.'**

**-No... Quédate conmigo '.**

**'Christian!** y usé toda mi fuerza para empujarlo... él se ríe y me libera.

**Te di una opción! "**

Me dirijo rápidamente al baño. En la entrada me doy cuenta que no tengo ropa para el trabajo conmigo. Me desplomo hacia la pared.

**'¿Qué Anastasia?**

**"No tengo nada que ponerme, excepto el vestido** -le dije con tristeza.

Él lanza su cabeza contra la almohada y se ríe. Tal cual un cerdo!

**'Ven Anastasia ... Tengo una mejor manera de hacer tu día . '**

**' No se acerques Sr. Grey. '**

**" No tienes elección Anastasia.. '** él todavía se está riendo. Ese hombre! Él camina hacia mí y me carga. Todavía me estoy aferrando al edredón.

**"Tómate el día libre... quiero pasar el día contigo . Tenemos que hablar. "**

**' Todavía no tengo nada que ponerme".**

'No te preocupes por eso ... Ahora quiero sumergirme en ti. 'Él me sostiene apretándome contra el que puedo sentir su dureza contra mi estómago. Cielos… es tan difícil! Sus ojos son hipnotizantés.

Esta vez, el ata mis manos arriba de mi cabeza con una corbata color plata, Es frustrante no poder tocarlo, estoy cansada después de nuestra sesión de la mañana. No creo que pueda levantar ni siquiera los brazos.

**'Anastasia... ¿estás bien ? "**

**-Sí .. tengo que ducharme ... -**respondí con voz cansada y él sonríe .

**'¿Puedo unirme a ti ... '**

**-No ... quiero ducharme yo sola... " **hago pucheros y él se ríe de mí otra vez.

**-Me alegro de que me encuentres divertida... te has estado riendo de mí desde que te despertaste! '** yo espetó .

**Yo si lo estoy en verdad... estoy muy contento de que tu estés aquí eres hermosa y te encuentro cautivadora" **parece sincero, lo puedo ver en sus ojos…. Christian sincero Grey!

**' Todavía no tengo nada que ponerme! "**

" Lo Tendrás cuando sagas de la ducha. '

Después de una buena ducha, me lavo los dientes. He utilizado el cepillo de Christian, Cuando salgo del baño hay una bolsa sobre la cama y no encuentro a Christian. Cierro la puesta del baño, y cojo la bolsa. Hay una mancha de sangre en las sábanas, que demuestra que perdí mi virginidad. Estoy segura a donde va esto, pero me alegro haberla perdido con alguien que sabe lo que está haciendo….. QUE ESTAS LOCA!? TIENE CAÑAS Y FUSTAS COLGADAS EN LA HABITACION ROJA…. ¿QUIERES ESTAR EN RELACIÓN BDSM ? –mi subconsciente grita en mi mente, hay ya cállate!

En la bolsa hay ropa interior que hace juego, una falda color amarillo pastel y una blusa de satín con redecilla y un sombrero negro. Me pregunto porque habrá comprado ropa como para una excursión. Sólo quiero que me envíe a casa. Me visto y seco mi pelo y me pongo los zapatos que están junto a la cama que hacen juego. Sonrió para mis adentros.

Christian está en la barra del desayuno charlando con una mujer de mediana edad que le está sirviendo el desayuno. Él no se ha duchado, y aun así se mira bastante bien!  
**  
****-Buenos días Srita. Steele. Ven.. Desayuna conmigo. '**

Yo sonrío y tomo el asiento a su lado.

**' ¿Qué le gustaría Srita.**? La mujer de mediana edad me pregunta.

**'Cualquier cosa que tenga Señora. ... '**

**' Ella es la señora Jones. Sra. Jones... ella es Anastasia Steele.**

**'****Tengo gran variedad. ¿Qué le gustaría? '**

**" Ummmm Pancakes con jarabe de arce y el té, si usted tiene ? '**

**-Claro... ¿Cómo quiere su te señora?**

**'Por favor, llámeme Ana .. Una bolsa y nada de azúcar. "**

Durante todo ese tiempo, Christian me miraba con diversión.

**-Sí.. Algo mal... "**' Hermoso!

**¿Por qué a bolsa?**

La señora Jones se puso a trabajar con mis panques y yo moje mi bolsa de té dos veces la dejo fuera. Noto que es English Twinnings Breakfast tea mi favorito

**" Me gusta ligero. Este es mi té favorito.** Agrego. La Sra. Jones deja mi desayuno frente a mí y se excusa. Me he quedado sola con Christian.

**'Anastasia... Quiero llevarte a un lugar, pero antes de eso, necesito que firmes  
esto".**

Me entrega unos papeles y al verlos me doy cuenta que es un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

**'¿Por qué?**

**"Mis abogados insisten.**

Yah ... grande millonario podría ser amenazado cuando al andar por ahí follando! Especialmente en el cuarto rojo! Agarro rápidamente la pluma que él está sosteniendo y firmo.

**"No voy a exponerme... A que Me llevas al cuarto rojo?** Dejo escapar. ¿Dónde estoy  
saque el coraje?

Christian se ríe y sinceramente me coy me contesta sinceramente... **-Lo haré, pero no sé cómo te sientas respecto a eso, y no es tan simple como tomate y llevarte, hay más papeleo por hacer."**

**' Oh.. '** y continué con mi desayuno.

**'¿Sabes que desde que te uniste a mi empresa, he estado rompiendo un montón de  
reglas? "**

**¿Puedo preguntar qué reglas has roto?**

Cristiano se vuelve y me mira. Yo dejo de comer.

**"****No deje de comer. Basta con escuchar. A mí me gusta mirarte. '**

**'****Ok'**

**"Yo soy una persona que no hace amistad con mi personal.**

**Yo nunca salgo a almorzar con mi personal. **

**Yo nunca doy licencias al personal basándome en mis preferencias.**

**Yo nunca envió correos personales de bienvenida al personal.**

**Yo nunca me cojo al personal. Para tu información esa es mi regla de oro**

**Nunca me he tomado fotografías con una mujer**

**Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales en mi cama, **

**Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales con una virgen, **

**Nunca he domino con una mujer en mi cama,**

**Nunca me acosté con una mujer sin un acuerdo de confidencialidad y otros documentos **

**Y Nunca me he sentado con ninguna mujer a tener esta charla como lo estoy haciendo ahora"**

**' Wow.. Es una lista muy larga. '**

**'****Es Un día de primeras veces para mí. '**

**' Ya he terminado. ¿Cuándo vas a enviarme devuelta . '**

**"Después te quiero llevar a un lugar****Quiero aprovechar también. Voy a tomar una ducha. Vuelvo enseguida. "**

Empiezo a lavar los platos. Cuando casi he terminado, la Sra. jones viene a detenerme.

**'No Srira. Steele. Yo lo haré. "**

**'****Está bien. Ya termine. "le** sonrió amablemente. Voy al piano y comenzó a tocar un poco de música mientras espero Christian.

**'****¡Ven! 'Dice** Christian que se ha duchado y lleva un jeans negro y camiseta blanca  
con una gorra de béisbol. Me pregunto a dónde me lleva. Nos dirigimos hacia el garaje.  
Donde está un coche deportivo.

**'Bonito Carro.. '**

**' Si... es un Audi R8. Es un bonito día. Para ir sin capote. "**

Nuestro camino se llena con pequeñas charlas en tormo a mí y a la familia. Después de conducir durante media hora, llegamos a nuestro destino.

**' Oh Dios ... la vista es hermosa ... Christian .. Amo esto! **Estoy saltando arriba y  
abajo de vitorear y admirando la vista. Estoy saltando arriba y aplaudiendo, admirando la vista.


End file.
